Solarcard
by SylverFyrePhox
Summary: Yugi sleeps on a bench. Joey goes out with Tea and Tristan dyes his hair orange
1. Chapter 1

.Solar Card. Part 2  
  
Summary: When we last left them, Yugi and Joey were in the Kitchen Tristan and Tea in the Living Room. Later Serenity can see, Mai and Seto go out. Mokuba and Rebecca go out. And the two Kaiba brothers move into the Game Shoppe. Also Yami becomes a whole person ?!?! Uh oh..  
  
Yugi stared at Joey shocked. Joey stared back grinning. A few moments later from the Living Room they heard Tea scream at Tristan. Joey raced in followed by Yugi. Tristan was trying to flirt with Tea. Joey yelled "TRISTAN! THAT'S MY GIRL!!". The room fell silent. Yugi crept out of the house and headed back to the Game Shoppe.  
  
------------------------------------------At the Game Shoppe---------------- ------------------------- Yugi sat up in his room. He had changed into his pajamas and stared at his millennium puzzle. All of the sudden a bright light surrounded the puzzle and a person appeared. Yami. AHH! YAMI! HE'S OUT?!?! Thought Yugi. Yami sat down in the chair. He stared blankly at Yugi. "Y-Yami?!" Yugi stammered. Yami nodded. Solemn yelled at Yugi to go to sleep for he had school the next day. He just sat on his bed staring at Yami. Yami yawned. He bowed his head and drifted to sleep. Great, Yami is out..I got school tomorrow. Now what. I better get to sleep.., Yugi thought. He too, soon slept.  
  
-------------------------------At school------------------------------------ ----------------------------- Yugi walked along side of Joey staring blankly out at the pavement. Tea and Tristan followed closely behind afraid of the fact that there was a second Yugi following them. Joey poked at Yugi and whispered, "Hey Yug..Who's that freak following us?". Yugi didn't reply. They walked on in silence till the reached school.  
  
-----------------------------------------School----------------------------- ----------------------------- First when Yami entered the school he felt akward. Yugi led him to the Principal's office. Then that's when it all changed. Yami had to fill out forms and stuff then he was led to a classroom... Yugi's classroom.. Everyone stared as Yami entered and leaned over to their neighbor and whispered. Most of all Seto Kaiba was the one that stared the most. He sat in his seat staring at shock. His eyes darted from Yami, who now sat by Yugi, to Yugi. How can it be.Two Yugis?? I thought I had trouble already with one.Kaiba thought. The bell rang and everyone hurridly fled to lunch. Bakura ran up to Yugi in the hall. "Yugi! How is there two of you?!"  
  
Yugi stared "That's Yami.." Bakura nodded and they went on to lunch.  
  
-------------------------------Lunch---------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Yami entered the room by Yugi's side. The room fell silent. They all stared at the tall Yugi and then the short one as they got their lunch. Soon the day passed and it was time to go home. ------------------------------------Game Shop------------------------------- --------------------------- Yugi entered the Game Shop followed by his taller "twin". Solemn greeted Yugi but fell silent when he seen Yami. Yugi hurriedly ran up to his room followed by Yami. Yugi sat on the bed and flipped on the T.V. Yami blinked and sat on the T.V. He kicked the broke open the screen tearing out the wires. Yugi sat there watching in horror. Solemn yelled at Yugi to come downstairs so he did leaving Yami to destroy the T.V. Yugi ran down stairs and met Mokuba. "Mokuba?! What are your doing here?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"We've come to live here..". It was Kaiba. Yugi stared in horror. He ran back up to his room which Yami was still destroying the T.V. Yugi crawled under his bed and slept there.  
  
To be continued.Once again Mwha! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer ::I did NOT make Yu-gi-oh It doesn't belong to me just the plot  
  
.Solar Card. Part 1  
  
One morning, for some absurd reason, Yugi Mutou awoke on a bench in the park. He blinked and sat up. Yawn was heard. "Huh..That's a good way to sleep.", spoke Yugi. He stood and walked around. Soon e came to the Game Shop greeted by hi grandfather, Solemn Mutou. "Yugi. Joey was here a few minutes ago looking for you," said Solemn. Yugi nodded. All of the sudden the phone rang. Solemn answered. "Hello?." "Hey Gramps!". Joey. Immediately Yugi stole phone from his grandpa when he handed it to him. "Joey! Hey this is Yugi! Ok uh yeah alrighty!" ,Yugi chattered with Joey then hung up running out the door. "I'm goin' to Joey's Grandpa!"  
  
-------------------------------------Joey's House--------------------------- ---------------------------- Yugi pounded on Joey's door only to fall in onto the floor. "Yack!"  
"Hey! Yugi!.." It was Joey. He heard Tea giggle and Tristan burst out laughing. "Awww..Poor liwwle Yugi hurt?" Laughed Tristan. "Lay off him Tristan!" Glared Joey. Tea walked over and helped Yugi up. "Thanks Tea." Nodded Yugi. He looked around the room and blinked. "Tristan! You died your hair orange?!?!" "Yep. I sure did." Nodded Tristan. Joey poked at Yugi. "Pst.. Yugi.. Come into the den will ya?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded and followed Joey. "What's up Joey?" Asked Yugi. "Promise you wont tell?" Asked Joey. Yugi nodded. "Well..I'm going out with Tea..Tristan doesn't know about it yet.."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!! 


End file.
